Generally, an engine of a motor vehicle can be operated over various speeds. For example, the engine can operate at a speed with the transmission in an idle position, and may operate at a different speed with the transmission in a park position. Each speed of the engine can generally correlate with a vibrational frequency that may be experienced by the operator through a steering or hand wheel of the steering system. In addition, vibrations induced by the engine or powertrain (including transmission) can be considered “forced excitation,” which can be experienced by the operator through the hand wheel of the steering system. Road induced vibration can also be experienced by the operator through the hand wheel of the steering system, and these road induced vibrations can be considered “resonant vibration” if driving over irregularly spaced road displacements, for example. Road induced vibration can also be “forced excitation” if the road surface has regularly spaced deformations. Currently, the hand wheel of the steering system may be mechanically tuned to attenuate only a single frequency.
Accordingly, it is desirable to attenuate vibrational frequencies experienced by the operator at the hand wheel over a range of operating conditions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.